Wally's Diary KEEP OUT
by YorkshirePudding345
Summary: Events of a normal 16 yr old teenage aussie. Covers Sex, Rape, Gay, Girls etc Please R&R. Been changed to a T due to countless reviews saying it should be. Chapter 6 is up people. Took me long enough.
1. Wally's Profile

**This story is an Rated M (16)story, if you are under this age i suggest you do not read this. If you do want to read this then enter at your own risk, including me as i too am under the age of this rating. **

**If you are at the age of 16 or over then well you don't need to be warned.**

Okay i will shut up and get on with this, hope you ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Wally's Personal profile **

**KEEP OUT LOSER'S **

Why I am starting this I do not know, I guess I got bored that I just had to do something

So I am starting a diary, yeah I know diaries are a bit out of date and everything and it was really made for girly girls. But still I need something to put my feelings that over power my brain.

This book knows all about my thoughts. Anyway here is some info about me.

**Name**: Wallabee Beatles (someday I will get that name changed! Maybe something like Daniel or Alex)

**Age**: 16 (the legal age to have sex………..Don't ask!)

**Date of Birth (a.k.a DOB)**: 28/2/90

**School**: Cleveland high school

**Hobbies**: Wrestling (the top of the lot), drawing (Its nice to draw) and well liking Kuki (more about her soon)

**What I look like:** I still have blond hair, but it has grown a bit since I was ten. Yes I am still the smallest out of the group (sometimes I wonder if I'll get taller?) I still like to wear my orange sweatshirt and baggy jeans, though they're getting small, need new clothes soon. Well there you go that's me for ya.

Well there's a brief profile on me. Yeah short I know but still I am lazy!

Let me introduce you to my friends

**Nigel Uno:** He is one of my best mates. Though he is still has bossy has ever but still that don't matter. He's still going out with Lizzie. I'm surprised he ain't dumped her yet, I mean she is a right bitch. Maybe he's trying to see if he can make love to her. Mmm I wonder how big his thingy is, SORRY BAD THOUGHTS. But still. Though to admit, I think he's gay, same old Nigel, tee hee. He is a great mate.

He's 15 years old

**Hoagie p Gilligan:** Well here's the dopey clown who loves to tell the crappy jokes. Though I play the jokes on him, like one time when we went to the swimming pool, I stole his swim suit, his clothes and his towels so he had NOTHING to put on. His thingy was bigger than Nigel's, HA. He ended up getting laughed at and I felt sorry for him, so I gave him back his things, he gave me a wedge after that mean rotten git. He is such good fun though and we do lots of friendship things together. Best mate ever.

He's 16 years old

**Kuki Sanban:** Aw the love of my life, I slowly die as I look in her eyes. She has great sense of humour and everything.

My deepest secret: I LOVE KUKI

I so love you, she kills my brain with love and everything! Oh Kuki I wish I could kiss you, then I would snog you, then I would start to undo your clothing, then I would undo mine, then we will kiss some more, then I would – woops got carried away – though mine is SMALL! That worries me.

Kuki (sigh) she's 15 years old and the youngest

**Abigail Lincoln:** Now she is amazing, let me tell you something she has got boobs the size of water melons, GEES. She nearly knocks you out with those THINGS. All the boys look at them and gawk at her. Abby just smiles and walks off. Though to admit I think she is kind of person who possibly sleeps around maybe, though she denies that she does. I don't know, she is one of my friends and it seems Hoagie as got his eye on her (smooch!) hee hee hee

She is 16 going on 17 and the oldest

Well there are my friends, but what about the **KND**

Well I found out that we get to join the **TND**, just I was about to tell Kuki my feelings, Numbuh 86 tells us that we can join the **TND**. Numbuh 86 is too in the **TND**, she enjoys it though she does keep looking at me.

IT GETS ON MY NERVES

So there you go me still in the KND, but in the TND, a bit complicated really.

I am not writing anymore in this crud, maybe later I will. See you soon my little **Kip **(that's my diary's name)

Written and read by

Wallabee Beatles

* * *

There you go! Wally's profile! hee hee hee! Hope you are liking so far! Please review, it would be nice. 


	2. A birthday Party Invitation

**Here is chapter 2 peeps. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews, you people are lovely. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

**A Birthday Party Invitation**

**Location:** My Room (where else? Oh yeah in the TND treehouse)

**Time:** 07:55 am (TIRED school in half an hour)

**1st April 06** (better run pinch punch first day of the month)

**Dear Kip**

Morning has been such hell! I woke up at 6:29am and guess what….I've had a wet dream, which is PERFECT, shit that was so embarrassing. If my friends had found out, they'll ask me who I've been dreaming about.

Kuki you meaner, you made me have a wet dream! I only dreamt about you and me having chips together nothing more!

So I got out of my bed with all my pyjamas soaked in semen that's GREAT! I looked at my bed sheets too. They were covered with semen too. AGH!

I went to my draws and got a new pair pyjamas, I took off the old ones covered in semen and placed them on the floor. I took an inspection while I was at it as well…still hasn't grown; I really hate it when it's small!

I put on the clean pyjamas on and pulled off my dirty bed sheets, just what I need a new bed I got yesterday ruined by me and Kuki eating frigging chips.

I decided that the wrestling arena was getting a bit babyish and it was getting a bit uncomfortable for me, so I got a bed to sleep in instead, and it sits inside my wrestling arena. It's so comfortable and warm, that I hold my blanket tightly to my chest and picture its Kuki by my side. Sigh

I decided to be quiet as I was of course I was the only one awake in the treehouse and also I didn't want anyone to know that I had a wet dream.

I crept downstairs holding my sheets tightly trying not to make any creaking noises, I want to make it to the kitchen, and get my sheets in the washing machine before anyone noticed or I'll end up being the laughing stock for the day!

I got to the kitchen, there is the washing machine, and I quickly ran to it and placed my sheets inside. I slammed it and put the in _Bold_ washing liquid. I got it going.

I nearly got busted, just as I put my sheets in the wash, Hoagie had come down.

"Alright?" Hoagie asked me as he entered the kitchen "Why are you fiddling about with the washing machine"

I needed to think of an excuse quick……so this is what I came up with.

"I forgot to put some dirty clothes in the wash last night" I replied

"Wally you are so forgetful" Hoagie said smiling "What did you put in the wash"

"Uh! My underwear" I blurted out without even thinking

Hoagie looked through the washing machine, oh no…..I thought I was really in for it…...

"That doesn't look like underwear Wally" Hoagie said suspiciously "Come on tell me……I'm your best mate…..surly you can trust me"

But I couldn't tell him what was in the washing machine, I couldn't trust him, he'll laugh and blurt out that I had a wet dream and all of the TND will ask me who I was dreaming of. So I thought very carefully in how to answer.

"It's not just my underwear in the wash" I said to him "It's also yesterday's clothes and the day before clothes too"

Hoagie looked at me in a funny way

"You are so forgetful" Hoagie said laughing

Then Nigel came in the kitchen, yawning with a really big O. I looked at him close, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and I could tell he had been up all night, his eyes were black, you couldn't tell if he got beaten up or if he was tired. Poor guy…….

"Morning" he said with another great big yawn

Hoagie looked at Nigel in a weird way. Though you can't read peoples minds……you can tell what he was thinking….

"Nigel you did it again" Hoagie cried "You need your sleep dude"

"I know" Nigel said yawning again "But I gotta finish the defence system for the treehouse!"

"Why don't you ask me to help you with it" Hoagie said with a smile "After all, I am the 2x4 Technologist"

"Thank you Hoagie, but I've nearly finished it anyway, so I won't really need your help"

Hoagie's smile suddenly turned upside down, I knew he wanted to help him.

"So what lessons have you got today Nigel?" I asked changing the subject hopefully to take his mind of how tired he is and his stupid shitty defence system.

"Oh the usual you know" Nigel replied with another great big yawn. "Maths first, Double Science next, History after break, English afterwards and Sex education after lunch and before home time"

I wondered how Nigel could remember all that in that order, I didn't know what lessons I got today let alone trying to remember about going to school soon, and I am still trying to figure out as I write quickly now. But anyway let's continue of the scene this morning.

Hoagie started blurting out his latest inventions and hoping to show them to his 'Resistant Material class' and to his teacher named Mr Wood. He said he was hoping to get an 'A' grade. Not to mention that Mr Wood adores his inventions every time he shows him one. Talk about teachers pet or what that I started to get bored and was on the edge of falling asleep.

"So what you got Wally?" Hoagie asked as I opened my eyes so suddenly that he made me jump as he said my name

"Uhh….I think Geography this morning" I said without even thinking, talk about div or what, I don't think I've got that this morning. I kept saying random lessons one after the other. Well to make your friends think that you're not thick you had to make it up.

"That's cool" Hoagie said as he heard what lessons I had "Though I really don't think you will have History on the second lesson and History on the last, it will be a double lesson"

"Eh…..yeah…..That's what I meant" I blurted out, did I really say that?

Just then Kuki came in the kitchen all dress and ready for school, what the hell? I thought at the time, talk about early birds.

"Morning" she cried cheerfully as she went to the cupboard and took out some rainbow munchies, I think I sighed dreamily at Kuki, as she walked though the door at the time, because Hoagie gave me a flirty look and sniggered, the git. "I hope today will be a great day"

Even though Kuki is a fifteen year old, sometimes I think she has a mind of an eight year old. But that's what I like about her. Sigh……….

"What are you sighing about Wally?" Nigel asked as he sat at the table as he had a piece of bread in one hand and started to eat it.

Did I sigh out loud? I must've done………

"Oh I'm just tired" I replied lying, but Hoagie looked at me in a look to say 'Yeah sure I saw you sigh at Kuki' I blushed.

"You should go to bed earlier then" Nigel said taking a bite out of his bread "I don't even know why you got up so early anyway, your not an early person anyway"

I froze at that, I wondered if the others were going to ask why I was up so early, I didn't anyone to know about my accident. But Hoagie started talking first without even entering the early bird subject.

"Look who's talking 'Mr Lets Stay Up All Night Because Sleep Isn't That Important And The Defence System Is' 'YOU' need to have an early night!" Hoagie demanded "And you are getting one……TONIGHT!"

Go Hoagie. Nigel looked a bit shell shocked.

"You can't boss the leader like that!" Nigel started to argue back "Only 'I' can boss people about!"

"Just you eh?" Hoagie cried in anger "Well I am bossing you about now, and I say you are getting an early night Tonight!"

"You are not my Mum!" Nigel spat at him in anger

"Neither are you are my Mum" Hoagie cried

"Hey, Hey boys" a voice came through the kitchen. Of course it was no surprising that it was Abby wearing her Pyjamas, she wore shorts which fitted on her waist down to her thighs, and a top which was from the top of her breasts down to the top of her tummy. Though her big breasts made her top shorter that it was on her, and to admit……she was quite reviling as well, but I didn't want to point that out. "Stop making that fuss, that doesn't help anything"

Nigel and Hoagie stopped at once and looked at Abby. Hoagies eyes…..you should've seen them, they were big as coconut shells. Nigel continued eating his bread in silence. Hoagie looked at Abby and smiled, and then he left the kitchen shouting out 'I'm getting dressed' Abby is amazing with the boys.

"There that'll keep you two out of trouble" Abby smiled cheekily as she rubbed Nigel's bald head as if he was only a baby.

I smiled at the remark; Kuki placed herself on the table and began eating her cereal. Nigel just groaned and got up and went out of the kitchen. Abby also went out the Kitchen I don't know what for though. Think I'll ask her later. But then I realized something while I was in the kitchen. I was alone with……Kuki. I sat myself on a chair and looked at her dreamily. Kuki looked at me and smiled.

"Are you okay Wally" Kuki asked me

"Oh I'm fine" I replied sitting up and snapping out of my dreamily gaze.

Kuki giggled. I blushed…...maybe I could've asked to be my girlfriend, but I didn't think of that…..Instead I got up and walked out the room, my one opportunity to say to Kuki that I love her……and I missed it.

Well you got to admit she is pretty around the eyes and she's very se-

**Location:** In my Art lesson (in detention)

**Time: 11:00** (break time has just started and I am missing it)

**Same day as before (duh!)**

**Dear Kip**

I am in detention and Mr Bush as gone out the classroom to get his break, so I'll keep writing in this before Mr Bush comes back.

Sorry Kip to leave on a mid-sentence like that, but I just looked at the clock in my room and I realized I was late for school. I left in such a hurry without even thinking and I forgot all my books and my bag and now I've got nothing for each lesson……..isn't that great.

Now Mr Bush has given me a detention for not drawing what I was told to draw the mean git. Same as lesson for History and Religious studies, the teachers threatened to give me a detention because I forgot all my things for school. What a dope.

I'll tell you something, life isn't fair is it? Op got to go Mr Bush has just come back.

Written and not exactly read by

Wallabee Beetles

**Location**: At the treehouse

**Time: 6:49pm**

**Same day as before (AGAIN!)**

**Dear Kip**

It was not my day today, firstly I have a wet dream in the morning, secondly I get a gazillion amount of detentions because of being late, not having the right equipment etc and thirdly….well I don't think there's a third bad reason really, I just like that Number three. Sigh……Numbuh three.

Well something good did happen today though. I was having my lunch with the rest of the gang, well of course they talking about me and my so called not being prepared situation.

"You really blew it this time didn't you" Hoagie said as he took a big bite out if his 'Hoagie'

"You get detentions every day" Abby started to speak "But not like this….man what is wrong with you?"

"I'm not having a good day" I replied "You normally have days like this"

"Yeah for you maybe" Nigel said he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Look who's talking" I said "You kept falling asleep during English and you ended up getting a detention BIG time, and you never get detentions!" I thought it was a good point.

"Why is everyone against me today" cried Nigel

Eh………………

"No one is" Abby said to him putting her arms around him "Your just grumpy that's all, you'll be better tomorrow when you get a proper good nights sleep.

"But I must get that thing fin-"

"Leave that defence system for another day and get some sleep tonight" Abby interrupted "And anyway I'm sure Hoagie will be willing to help you"

Hoagie smiled in delight.

It seemed to work, because Nigel agreed with her and he promised to go to bed early and let Hoagie help with the defence system, and it seemed to go well because Nigel right now is asleep and it nearly what……..7 o clock and Hoagie right now is working on that machine.

But back at the scene, whilst Abby had her arms around Nigel, Lizzie had come around and saw it all. She gasped.

"I hope that's what I think I'm not seeing!" Lizzie cried

Abby then turned sharply and as she saw Lizzie, she let go of Nigel.

"It's not what it like" Abby cried "Nigel's just tired that's all, I wasn't well…….flirting with him"

"Well good" Lizzie said "If you had have I wouldn't have given you this"

She held it up in front of us. It was a pink envelope with a pink ribbon on it. Lizzie smiled.

"It's a birthday party invitation" Lizzie said "One for each of you"

Kuki's eyes had lit up in delight; I knew how she loved parties. In fact as soon as Lizzie gave it to her she was immediately ripping the envelope and reading it with her eyes focused on the paper.

"Please let me know you five if you want to come" Lizzie said "I'll be waiting for your replies"

She left us. We all looked at each other afterwards.

"I'm definitely going" Nigel said in delight, I wonder what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure" Abby said thinking "I don't want all the boys coming up to me and touching me like they did at Fanny's birthday party we went too"

Poor Abby. We all went to Fanny's fifteenth party and all the boys kept touching her big breasts. Even one boy tried to unbutton her top and try and put his hands down it, trying to feel every bit of her breast. But it was lucky Hoagie had stepped in at the right time, because he began to unbutton her jeans. Abby went hysteric.

"It's okay Abby" Hoagie said smiling "I'll protect you; I won't let any boy touch you at all"

Abby smiled "You're too kind"

I thought there was a bit of love going there.

I'm reading the letter right now and this is what it says

_Dear Wallabee Beetles_

_You have been invited to my ultra fantastic sixteenth birthday this year. I would very much appreciate it if you can come._

_The party is on 27th April at my house and it starts at 7:00pm and ends until 6:00am. An all night party. _

_There will be party snacks and drinks (alcohol included) and there will be plenty of dancing. This is a couples party and I would like you (if you have one) to bring a partner with you to a party. If you don't have a partner, I am sure there will be plenty of boys/girls to dance with. _

_Please let me know by next week so we can prepare for the party._

_Love from Lizzie Divine _

I read it again, and I kept wondering about the partner business. Maybe Kuki can be my partner, I just need to ask. Let me right my practise here.

**Me: Kuki**

**Kuki: Yes Wally **

**Me: Um I was wondering about Lizzie birthday party**

**Kuki: What about it?**

**Me: Where it says bring a partner. Would you like to be my partner? **

Hopefully Kuki will go all excited and every thing

**Kuki: Of course I will **

**Me: 'Blush'**

But it won't be as easy as that though; I mean what if it backfires. What if she says these?

**Sorry Wally, I just don't like you **

or

**Wally I really don't want to go out with you**

Or this…

**Sorry I am already going out with someone else**

I hope not! Its no use, but I can't stop; I need to ask her it's the only way I'll find out……but not tonight. That's a thing where should I say it?

Are these places suitable?

**In my room**

**In Kuki's room**

**At a beach**

**In a park**

**Somewhere just for us two**

I don't know, but I'm scared, I love Kuki so much…I just want her so….

I think I'd better stop writing my hand is absolutely hurting. Write into you soon my Kip.

Written and read by

Wallabee Beetles.

* * *

**There you go chapter 2, please tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Asking out dates

**Well here is the thrid chapter, sorry its been such a long wait, and i know you hate me for it**

**Anyway thankies for the reviews, they were awesome to read, and i love you people for it **

* * *

**Asking out dates**

**Location: In the TND treehouse**

**Time: 16:45 (glad schools over, weekend to look forward to)**

**2nd April 06**

**Dear Kip**

Friday is always a good day, saves your brain from school stress. But Lizzie's party has been bugging me all the time. I need to ask for a partner and I know who, Kuki. I tried every time to ask her to be my date, but the confidence in my body just goes as soon as I try to ask and I say something completely different, like today I tried asking her three times.

The first time

**Beginning of the day getting our books ready for the first and second lesson, Kuki is at her locker and I approach her.**

**Me: Hiya Kuki**

**Kuki: Hi Wally, what's up?**

**Me: Oh nothing, it's just……..**

**Kuki: What? **

**Me: Well…………I was wondering**

**Kuki: Yes?**

**Me: (meaning to ask about the party) How do you do so well in Science? I mean you get A's all the time in it; can you help me with a few things in it? **

**Kuki: I study a lot (she smiles) but sure I can help you**

Blew that one, the second time

**Lunch time, us 5 sitting around the lunch table**

**Nigel: I've told Lizzie that I could come to the dance, and of course Lizzie's my date**

**Abby: That's good for you, but I haven't made my mind up whether I am going. **

**Hoagie: I may be going I am not sure yet**

**Kuki: Well I am going, but I just need a partner**

**Me: Kuki, (wanted to ask again) it's great you're going**

**Kuki: Thanks**

Yeah, and the third time

**Science lesson, Kuki and I are sitting next to each other **

**Me: You're really good at Science **

**Kuki: Thanks Wally**

**Me: I wanted to ask you something**

**Kuki: What's that?**

**Me: Well…….you know the party **

**Kuki: Yes, I know I am going**

**Me: Well, (should've asked her again) I am going too**

Yes I know I suck at asking dates.

Maybe I shouldn't go to Lizzie's party, but I said to Kuki that I am going. Maybe Kuki doesn't want to go, but she said to us at lunch that she's going. I am screwed literally. I need to ask her, and I am going to do that now.

I will be right back Kip.

**Location: In my room (pissed off)**

**Time: 17:05**

**Same day as I wrote**

Well I did it again. I tried to ask Kuki to go with me to Lizzie's party and I messed up my words big time!!!

Yeah so here's how the conversation went:

**I enter Kuki's room and she happens to be well reading **_**The Princess Diaries called 'Sixsational' **_**or something **(what bollocks) **anyway that's not the point. **

**Kuki: Hello Wally, would you like to come and sit down with me**

**Me: Uh….sure (sit on bed)**

**Kuki: What's up…………do you want to play a game or something?**

**Me: No thanks, I really came just to ask you something **

**Kuki: What do you wanna ask me? Do you want a pencil? (smiles)**

**Me: Uh no………I wanted to ask if you……..well**

**Kuki: Well what? Come on surely you can tell me**

**Me: Well I was wondering about this party**

**Kuki: Yes **

**Me: Well...who do you think is going?**

See me and my big mouth, I say something completely different. But I found out some people that are going that's for sure.

**Nigel (yeah I knew that) **

**Kuki's friend Nickey**

**Another of Kuki's friend named Nora **

**One other of Kuki's friend named Gary…..say who is he anyway?**

**Another friend named Sasha**

**Another friend named……say how many friends has she got anyway?**

But that's all I really heard….she said other people that I didn't recognise, but that's not the interesting part, the interesting part is I WANNA GO OUT WITH KUKI!!!!!

I need to ask her, I need to ask her, I need to-

**Location: In the supermarket**

**Time: 18:20**

**Same day as before**

I can't remember where I left off since a certain somebody interrupted me while writing and it left a great big scribble in my diary, someone named Hoagie who just wondered into my room and peering over my shoulder and suddenly touching me on the shoulder. I jumped out of my skin with him doing that.

"Wally, stop writing in that and come help me with the shopping"

So here's where I am, Hoagies at the checkouts at the moment so I just have time to write in you my **Kip**. Hoagie needed to buy the food for Lizzie's party thingy. It is still bugging me, I want to ask Kuki out but I can't. Why can't I?

I am just too shy, maybe I can ask Hoagie for ideas to ask her out, but I am scared Hoagie will take the Mickey out of me. Or Nigel? Nah he's too boring. What about Abigail? She wouldn't know she's not a man. (Sigh)

Op got to go, Hoagie needs help quick!

Written and read by Wallabee Beetles

**Location: At the Treehouse**

**Time: 20:25**

**Same day as before**

Well I can say this evening has been really interesting, Hoagie sprained his wrists while carrying the shopping the dyke. He's in the TND ward at the moment, poor soul, he's under Kuki's care at the moment. I know she'll take care of him. Anyway here's what happened over the past hours

In the TND ward

"Blimey Hoagie" Kuki said has she was putting the bandage around his wrists "Your poor wrist"

"Yeah well accidents happen" Hoagie replied grinning "It isn't that bad anyway"

"Not that bad?!" Nigel exclaimed (oh yeah I forgot Nigel and Abigail are also with us)

"You poor thing" Abigail cried hugging Hoagie which of course he blushed "Next time don't push yourself"

She let go and left the ward quite quickly…a little too quickly

"Well you need your rest anyway" Kuki said rubbing his head

Hoagie turned to me and noticed me writing in **Kip**, and pulled a funny

"What on Earth do you write in there anyway?" Hoagie asked "You writing a novel or something?"

"Sort of I guess" I replied, I didn't want to tell him I was writing a diary, he'll look in it and find out my secrets i.e. my crush

"Oh! What is it about Wally?" Kuki asked excitedly

"Oh um….its about two lovers" I say quickly (it was the first thing that came to mind) "And the boy loves the girl, but the girl doesn't know it...but hopefully it will have a happy ending"

"Aw that's sweet" Kuki cried "It sounds wonderful"

I blushed, but I didn't think Hoagie was too convinced with my made up story

"What do you mean? 'Hopefully it will be a happy ending', I thought authors knew what would happen in their stories"

"Oh I am not sure yet" I said quickly without thinking "It depends what endings the best really"

Kuki approached me

"Can I read it?" she asked sweetly

I stiffened

"Um…..yeah when it is finished" (which will be never), but Kuki cheered on anyway.

Anyway gotta go **Kip**, talk to you later

Written and read by Wallabee Beetles

**Location: In my room (surprisingly happy, even though I am not)**

**Date: 11th April 07**

**Time: 16:41**

**Dear Kip**

I found you! Under my pillow, thank God, I thought someone got hold of you for a sec. Everywhere I've looked for you even in the washing machine, but I am glad you are safe.

Anyway recent updates, I STILL HAVENT ASKED OUT KUKI YET!! And its been over a week. What if Kuki's going out with someone else?! What if!? Unhappy days.

Abigail finally decided that she is going to Lizzie's party, Hoagie persuaded her enough. So they are kinda going out with each other.

Nigel keeps saying he's got a special surprise for Lizzie for her birthday alone in his bedroom, I been eavesdropping on him recently, I wonder what that surprise is? A nice gift or something, well of course it would, it's her birthday.

Oh hang on **Kip**, there's a knock on the door

* * *

I am so supuh happy!! I mean I cannot speak I am just so happy!! Okay events of what happened 

The knock on the door it was Kuki, she came in with a beautiful looking smile

"Hiya Wally" Kuki cried

"Oh hello" I say to her feeling rather funny in the stomach "Do sit down somewhere"

Kuki sat next to me and smiled

"Hows the story coming along?" she asked

I looked at her funny at first…then I remembered

"Oh yeah it's great" I reply "coming along nicely"

Kuki giggled

"Do you think you get it published?"

"Possibly, not sure" I reply (A/N: He did get this published, as it is on Fan fiction lol, anyway back to the diary)

"It would be nice, and then everybody could read what a fantastic novelist you are!"

I thought about this, publishing my diary so everyone reads it? No thanks, but I guess Kuki thinks I am good at writing

"Gee thanks" I blushed

Kuki got up

"I got to go" Kuki said "Got to get Lizzie a present"

She turned…and then I remembered

"Kuki!"

She turned back

"Yes?" she asked smiling

I hesitated

"About this party thing" I started "I was wondering something"

"Yes"

"Well you are going aren't you?"

"Yes"

"And are you going with…you know anyone?"

"No…not at the moment" Yay she isn't!

"Well…um….i……..um…..oh……."

"Wally are you oka-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME TO THE PARTY?!"

I just said that out of the blue without thinking, I guess I was nervous but yeah everyone gets like that.

But Kuki smiled cheerfully

"Of course I will!!" she hugged me quite tightly actually, she nearly choked me. But KUKI IS GOING WITH ME!! I AM SO HAPPY!!

Opps Nigel just told me to shut up and keep quiet, but I don't care, SHES GOING OUT WITH ME!!!!

Write into you again soon my little **Kip**.

Written and read by Wallabee Beetles

(Who is extremely happy!)

* * *

**YAY! I love a happy ending! But its not all going to be happy endings though:( Anyway please review, tell me what you think even if you hated it. **


	4. Lizzie's Birthday Party

**YAY!! AN UPDATE WOOT!!! I know that you all want to kill me for not updating frequently, but be thankful that Chapter 4 is finally up! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, i worked very hard on it!! **

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, you are all stars and i love you for that **

* * *

**Lizzie's Birthday Party**

**Location: In the TND treehouse**

**Date: 26 April 06 (day before Lizzie's birthday)**

**Time: 23:45**

Dear Kip

I cannot sleep at all, I am so excited about tomorrow about Kuki being my date, and it's too well…she's going with ME! I am the luckiest guy in the world.

I didn't really know what to get Lizzie for her birthday, so I bought a card which said 'Birthday Girl' on it and gave her 10 dollars. Kuki brought her a nice glass ornament which looked breakable. But still it looked pretty; I wonder if I could get Kuki something like that for her birthday next time. Bet it looked expensive though.

Too tired to write anymore things now, must sleep

Written and read by Wallabee Beetles

**Location: Outside the treehouse**

**Date: 27 April 06 (Lizzie's Birthday)**

**Time: 18:18**

Dear Kip

I so can't wait, Kuki will be with me any minute and we will go to Lizzie's party, I am just waiting for her though. You know women; they like to take a long time putting on their make up and look beautiful for the party. But Kuki does not need make up anyway; she's already too beautiful as it is.

Kuki…she's here…

* * *

**Location: In the TND treehouse **

**Date: 28 April 06**

**Time: 7:13**

Dear Kip

I just got back from Lizzie's party; I am absolutely exhausted, but not drunk though like some people were there. The party was okay though, it was not the best party in the world, but I could survive in there.

Okay Kip events of the party.

All of us in Sector V had arrived at Lizzie's house, Nigel insisted that he had to knock on the door; we just looked at each other and sighed. I also noticed Nigel looked a bit tensed and shaky, I did wonder what he was shaking about, but I think it would've been his nerves.

Lizzie answered the door, I couldn't believe what she was wearing; she wore the most revealing outfit of all. It was pink top saying 'Whatcha looking at?' which was rather low particular half her nunga nungas were showing, she also wore the shortest black skirt I'd ever seen that most of her thighs were showing. Not that I find them attractive anyway. She smiled at us then.

"Welcome, Welcome" she said as she stepped out side and grabbed Nigel by the hand, he blushed. "Please come in and have fun"

She walked through the door still keeping hold of Nigel and the rest of us following her. We walked through the living room and found tables of party food with crisps, chocolate, sweets, and coke and of all kinds. But what struck me the most was the amount of alcohol there were loads, enough to feed the army. There were also other people there; most were people that I did not know. Most of the girls were revealing in the party, it looked to me that it was going to be one of those sex parties. Eww…

"Please feel free to take any food or drink as you please, enjoy yourself and make friends" Lizzie said

She then walked off with Nigel, leaving us four behind, how rude of her. We all looked at each other.

"Well guys you heard what Lizzie said" Abby said with a low tone of voice with not much enthusiasm "Enjoy the party"

Abigail went off with Hoagie, and Kuki and I were left on our own, which was good in my case, now I could be with her.

"Uh…." I stuttered at Kuki, I didn't realize that I was that nervous "Um shall we sit down together"

Kuki smiled "Sure, then we can dance later on when they put on the music"

I blushed at that, so we sat down and we talked

"Wally, I am glad we could all make it" Kuki said "It's a shame that not all of us are together though"

"It's a shame" I agreed even though being alone with Kuki was much better "I wish we could all chat and have a good laugh, but it looks like its not going to happen"

Kuki nodded sadly

"But it's good to spend time with you Wally" Kuki said smiling "I sometimes think that I hardly don't know you"

I pulled a rather funny face at that

"What do you mean?"

Kuki looked at me in the eyes

"Well…I feel that I've forgotten most things about you"

"Don't be silly" I said smiling "What's my Favourite colour?"

"Orange" Kuki replied

"What do I hate the most?"

"Rainbow monkeys"

"What is my biggest ambition?"

"To become a Judo Champion at Black belt"

"See there you go, you know quite a lot about me"

Kuki looked at me in a rather sad way

"It's not about how much I know about you" Kuki said "It's about how I know what you _feel_ about things"

Again I pulled a funny face

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to what you feel about rainbow monkeys for example"

"You know how I feel about them, I hate them!"

"Okay bad example, well to what you feel towards love"

I thought deeply about this, does she really know how I feel towards love? Does she know how I feel towards her? Oh **Kip** maybe I don't know how she feels towards love. What if she doesn't love me at all??

"Towards love" I said slowly to her "Well…I guess it's just natural to me"

"Natural" Kuki said smiling "It can't just be natural there's got to be more to it"

"Well what do you feel about love?"

"Well I think it's your instinct that clicks when you see the person you like for the first time, and there's already something there that you like about them. Your heart then tells you that you are in love. Then you get all emotional about them and then you dream about them and stuff like that. And to your crush, I think that they can sense that you like them and they start to like you too. It must be some sort of love power which connects the two hearts together. But yes that's what I feel about love"

**Kip,** I would've never thought about love in that way, but that is kind of a philosophical question. What does love mean to you **Kip?** Well I guess you wouldn't know; you're just a notepad.

"That's a good explanation" I said smiling "Very deep"

Kuki smiled and gave me a great big hug, it felt rather nice, but rather uneasy in front of the people at the party they were all staring. One boy mouthed at me 'Is that your girlfriend?' but I just blushed.

"Uh…I gotta go to the bathroom!!" I quickly said and jumped up out of Kuki's arms.

I quickly ran upstairs towards the door which said bathroom, I turned the knob on the door but the door won't open. I bang on it.

"Hey cut that out someone's in here!" an angry male voice shouted came from the bathroom

"Sorry…it's just that I need to go" I reply

"Ah pissed already!" He replied sniggering, I then heard another giggle, which sounded like a girl. Then I screwed up my face.

"Well whatever business you're doing just hurry up!" I cried holding on to my stomach

"Well we are going to be in here a while kid" He said, "So you better have a strong bladder" then the girl sniggered.

I ended up waiting there for half an hour before the two of them entered out of the bathroom; they smiled at me as they walked out. I entered quickly.

I look at myself in the mirror, my face red as ever, and my stomach is hurting, maybe I needed the toilet, but I don't need to go. What do I feel then? Is it that I felt anxious? Did I feel sick?

Wait **Kip** I think I know what it is, its _Lovesick!!_ Why did I feel like that, Kuki's with me now, so why do I feel _Lovesick_? Anyway…

I washed my face with water to make myself feel better, which had no effect in my opinion and then exited out the bathroom.

But the thing that struck me **Kip** is why I ran away from Kuki? What happened during the whole moment of our philosophical talk and our huggy moment? What made me run? I feel bad now that I did such a thing…

However…

I went down stairs and found Kuki sitting on the sofa chatting to one of her girlfriends, she was holding a glass of wine in her hand and she was laughing and giggling away. That's just like Kuki…

I looked around, I then saw Abigail…talking to another boy! He was rather big and with muscles. He had dark short hair and he wore a vest top with jeans. He was holding a bottle of vodka in his hands and chatting away like mad to her, while Abigail just giggles away…like a drunk…Abigail saw me and waved. I waved back uneasily. She approached me, along with him…

"Hi Wallabee" Abby cried in a smiley way

"Hi" I said not concentrating on Abigail rather than her new _friend_ "Who's your friend?"

"Who this?" Abby asked pointing at the boy "This is Paul, I just met and it feels like already that we are close friends"

"Hi" said Paul "pleased to meet you mate" he held out his hand.

I didn't really like him, he was sweaty and he smelt rather funny and there was also something else I didn't like about him, but I didn't know what…nevertheless I shook his hand…which was wet…

"I am Wallabee, but Wally for short"

"Wallabee?" he said putting his hands under his chin "That's like a kangaroo ain't it? Your parents must've really hated you man…naming you after an ANIMAL!!" He laughed very loudly!

I laughed too in an uneasy to prove to him that I didn't mind, but I did…he doesn't realize that I am Australian. What a git! I wished that I punched his face in at that point. But Abigail just giggled away; Paul put his arm around her shoulder and starting doing a stupid dance.

I walked away

I bumped into Nigel accidentally, he looked uneasy and sweaty.

"Hey Nigel are you alright?" I asked him

"Um yeah…" Nigel replied smiling "I am just trying to find Lizzie, she's hiding somewhere again"

I wasn't too convinced at this story but nevertheless let him go…

I saw Hoagie sitting on a chair looking sadly on the floor; I approached him and sat next to him, but he turned his head away slightly, I knew that at that moment Hoagie was deeply upset about something.

"Hoagie, what's wrong?" I asked

Hoagie looked up at me grimly his eyes full of sorrow; I thought something was definitely up!

"Nothing" He muttered to me, he's going to get away with it that easily

"Come Hoagie, I am not that stupid" I replied nudging him

Hoagie sighed

"Well, I might as well confess" Hoagie said putting his hands on his knees "I am jealous…"

I pulled a face

"Of what?" I asked

He pointed; I turned and looked at what he was pointing. It was Abigail and her gay friend Paul. They were slow dancing to a really slow song, Abby was swaying her hips slowly and Paul putting his hands on her butt…dirty boy…I could see why, Hoagies in love with Abigail…poor guy. Oh **Kip** its so sad!!

"Oh I see" I said trying to act casual "So you have a…thing for Abby…"

"Of course Wally!" Hoagie cried he put his hands to his face in embarrassment "I was so scared of telling you this…but…I love her"

I knew it **Kip**; I knew something was going on, I knew it. But was Hoagie embarrassed to explain to me about his crush? Did he think I would take the piss out of him? Well vice versa, I cannot tell Hoagie about _MY_ crush, so I guess I am in the same situation.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat silently looking at the floor, than back at Hoagie. I put my arm around him,-**Kip** I never liked doing this but Hoagie felt bad-Hoagie looked back at me and smiled.

"Wally you are very kind you know that" he said smiling

I never realized that, at first I thought I was some big bully and the 'hand to hand combat', but I never realized that I was _kind_.

"What am I going to do?" Hoagie cried "How am I going to prove to Abby that I love her…?"

I sighed, and then I came up with the most brilliant idea of all.

"Well you go to show Abby that you are _cooler_ than that Gaylord" I start saying "Show Abby that you really do care for her, show her by spending more time for her, show respect for her…I know its crap…but it's the best I've got"

Hoagie looked at me and he gave me a great big hug

"Wally, you are the best friend I could ever have!"

I blushed-No that doesn't mean that I am turning gay **Kip!**

He let go, just then Abigail and Paul approached us. Paul smiled, Abigail giggled

"Hi Hoagie" Abby said in a flirty way she pointed to Paul, "this is Paul"

Hoagie looked up at Paul, not saying anything, but then he opened his mouth…but no words came out…

"What's the matter?" Paul asked grinning evil fully "Cat got ya tongue?"

Again Hoagie said nothing, but Abigail just giggled

"He's just shy Paul"

Hoagie looked at Abigail, and then he looked at Paul, and then at the floor

"Well see ya Hoagie" Abby said taking Pauls hand and walking off

I looked at Hoagie, my face feeling a little uneasy.

"What does she see in him?" Hoagie cried out loud "He's a Twat!"

Hoagies jealous, who wouldn't be if someone other guy took the girl that you loved…

"I don't like him either" I said trying to make Hoagie smile "There's something about him that gives me the shivers"

Hoagie looked at me and smiled

"I am glad I am not the only one who thinks he's a twat"

I smiled back

…

It was drawing closer 3 in the morning and people were lying on the floor…drunk may I add…only Kuki, Hoagie and I are not the ones drunk at this point. It feels quite scary really.

I stayed with Kuki and Hoagie for the rest of the night just chatting, though Hoagie fell asleep during the middle of the conversation. So it was just me and Kuki together.

"Everyone's pissed apart from us" Kuki said looking around disgusted

"Well at least we are not drunk" I replied "I am just tired"

Kuki then looked at me in the eye and then she looked around in Lizzie's living room which no was in mind you and then she looked at me back.

"Wally I've been thinking" Kuki said "I was thinking if you would like to dance?"

I look at Kuki quite shocked actually

"What!?"

Kuki smiled "Would you like to dance? There is no one on the dance floor"

I gulped at that point **Kip **it made me feel so nervous, but I accepted. We did the nicest dance you could ever imagine to the nicest music. I can remember so clearly it's really hard to put it in words, but I am sure you can imagine.

* * *

**Location: In the TND Treehouse **

**Date: 28 April**

**Time: 13:31**

Dear Kip

I am so sleepy I even fell asleep whilst writing in you, now there's a really big line which really annoyed me. I feel so tired I just want to go to sleep

Write in some more later

Written and Read by Wallabee Beetles

* * *

**Well end of chapter folks!! Just to ask you if you got time to do this...What is love exactly to you? Its a very philosophical question i know, but its good to know what people think it is.**

**Till next time! Hopefully i'll update a bit quicker! Plz review...tell me how to improve it if you wish...but no flames **


	5. Being Flirty and Alcohol Sickness

**Well the Fifth Chapter is FINALLY up...If you want you can quite happily kill me...A Levels are really annoying, but at least i have updated!**

**Sorry about this chapter, its a bit short in my opinion. But i feel that this chapter will lead to many important events yet to come in this fanfiction. I am really sorry of you don't like it. I had lots of ideas popped into my mind of how i could make this story go through and i kinda got writers block...which is unlikely for me, but i guess it happens to everyone. **

**Sorry about the Grammar mistakes and sentence sturctures, my english has never been good every since i was a child, but i am improving as i go along. This is one of the reasons why i joined Fanfiction other than me liking to write stories**

**Okay Rant over on with the story!**

* * *

**Being Flirty and Alcohol Sickness**

**Location: In the TND treehouse**

**Time: 14:56**

**Date: 29****th**** April**

**Dear Kip**

I still can't get over Lizzie's party I am still tired and I am still trying to catch up with the sleep that I had lost in a single day…not good. Well the only thing that keeps me awake is Kuki really.

Abigail kept talking to herself later about Paul. She always keeps telling us how he's the greatest guy in the whole world and all that shit, he's a moron frankly and Hoagie doesn't like it one bit. He clinches his fists every time he hears his name. Nigel feels more relaxed than at the party which has been really bugging me, I want to know why he was tense that night, what did he do?

* * *

I am so sorry to leave a big line in you Kip but Hoagie just came in and he needed my help. He needed to get away with the whole Paul business (or in Hoagies case 'shithead'). He was really pissed.

"I swear I'll commit suicide if I hear shitheads name again!"

"Please don't it'll leave a horrible mess for me to clear up" I wanted to make Hoagie smile, but he didn't even turn his lip.

"What's Paul got that I haven't?"

I could tell Hoagie was down…

"Well I don't think he even has _anything_"

It's true. In my opinion Paul is a complete idiot from what I have seen of him. Hoagie has everything Abby wants from a man. But there was something about Paul that I didn't like (well everything about him I do not like) it's like Paul is hiding a dark secret…but I cannot pin point what it is…

But Hoagie smiled at me, it's good to make him feel positive. But then he looked at his hands which were on his knees.

"How do I make Abby like me?"

I had to think about this…I am sure there are loads of ways you can make a girl like you…I am not sure what though…man I need to study girls more often!

"Does she know you like her?"

Hoagie looked up at me scratching his head

"Well…I don't know…but she seems she does…but then again…she seems she doesn't…"

"From the sounds of things…perhaps she don't know"

"I hope she don't know, cause if she knew I liked her then she knows she breaking my heart at this very minute"

Of course **Kip** that is very true...but I had an idea

"Have you tried being flirty?"

Hoagie looked at me confused

"Being what?"

"Flirty…it's like that your being well friendly…but you are also trying to put forward the message saying that you like them…but you don't say that bluntly at her"

I really need to look this up in the dictionary

"Flirty? I sound like an idea"

"It's good for people who are shy to tell them bluntly that 'you like them' but you are dropping hints that you do like them"

Hoagie looked at the floor for a brief second…and then he smiled at me.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll try that"

Hoagie got up and walked towards the door…and then he stopped and looked at me.

"How do you flirt exactly?"

Can you believe it **Kip**? Hoagie flirts all the time mainly and he is asking me how to flirt? Doesn't he realise that he flirts all the time? So I said to him just one answer.

"Be yourself"

And with that he walked away

Perhaps I could try being flirty to Kuki to get her attention too **Kip**. Now I thought the question

How do I flirt to her?

I'll have to think hard on this…

* * *

**Location: Outside (thinking) **

**Time: 19: 21**

**Date: Same day**

Still don't know how to flirt with her…

**Location: On my bed**

**Time: 21:30**

**Date: Same day**

Again I don't know…

* * *

**Location: TND Treehouse**

**Time: 18:42**

**Date: 5****th**** May**

Dear Kip

I wish you would stop scaring me! I thought someone got hold of you then! That's the second time now that's happened, don't walk away from me again, I thought someone had you! But you were under my pillow all this time nevertheless

And I still haven't figured out how to flirt!

…

Oh well it'll come to me. I heard something shocking yesterday though. Nigel got a phone call off Lizzie saying that she was sick…too much alcohol that's all I say…silly girl, I am not surprised that everyone is vomiting from that party still even if it was a week ago, it was like the most alcoholic party I have ever been too! So she wasn't in school today.

"I hope Lizzie is alright" Abby said all concerned "Still being sick after that party I must say"

"It's no surprise" Hoagie said "Everyone is"

"Well must say she did drink a lot at that party" Nigel said rubbing his bald head, but there was something unsure in his voice, but that's because he's started staying up late again finishing that stupid defence mechanism. He still hasn't finished it.

"Tell me about it" Kuki replied "She smelt of alcohol, even now properly" She giggled

"I think she has an alcohol problem if you ask me" Abby said kneeling on her elbow on the table "No offense to you Nigel"

Nigel didn't seem to take any offense to this; it was like he was thinking of something else

"She needs help" Abby continued "Take her to a counsellor or something and help her get of the alcohol problem"

Nigel again didn't seem to be listening

"Maybe I should ask Paul about this" Abby continued again, not Paul again, Hoagie squinted his eyes when he heard his name "He was an alcoholic once and he got help, so maybe Lizzie could get some help"

Nigel was not interested; he kept staring at the table in front of him

"Are you even listening to me?!" Abby shouted shaking him

Nigel awoke from his trance "Huh? What? Who? What about alcohol?"

Abby sighed "You're obviously tired; you've been at that stupid machine again haven't you?"

"It's only a few finishing touches"

--

Unfortunately Nigel is being shitty now, so everyone is leaving him alone to let him get on with his…things…I can hear him now with all the mechanics going on in his room.

But on a good note, Hoagie is taking my advice on flirting and he is trying to gain Abby's attention. Like the other day she dropped her books in the corridor and Hoagie offered to pick them up, and then he said '**anything for a pretty lady like you**'. Well it's a start I suppose. Although I think it's funny I advised Hoagie to flirt to gain her attention, I don't even know how to flirt myself…I shall look it up on the internet.

Got to go now **Kip**

Written and Read by

Wallabee Beatles

* * *

**Location: In the TND Treehouse**

**Time: 12:01**

**Date: 6****th**** May**

I have just heard the worst of news! Abby is inviting Paul (shithead) over for the day next week and that has pissed Hoagie off.

We were all eating breakfast this morning and Abby came rushing in all excited and giggly like some 8 year old school girl jumping up and down excitedly

"You'll never guess what but I've invited Paul to come over next Saturday!"

We all kinda stared at her in shock...but she ran off all happy, great now we got shithead coming over.

Kuki and Nigel left the room leaving me and Hoagie in the kitchen by ourselves

"You must be upset" I said with sympathy "I know you don't want to see him"

Hoagie was quiet…but then he looked at me and said something nice

"As long as I am myself and flirty, she'll soon see in time"

Wow…Hoagie is taking this pretty well, but I bet he is upset in the inside

* * *

**Location: In the TND Treehouse**

**Time: 07:59**

**Date: 12****th**** May **

Dear Kip

Well you ran away again, under the pillow you was…but something was odd

…

You weren't under there for the whole 6 days…that's because you have legs and go walkabouts you silly **Kip**

And Lizzie is still sick

…sigh…got to deal with Paul tomorrow…

Written and Read by

Wallabee Beatles

* * *

**Ok i think you might know what may happen next. Hope it was okay, you can tell me if it is not**

**But i tell you it will get better if you hated this chapter :D **

**Review if you really want to (though preferably i would love you to) or not, i don't mind sugestions or anything...good or bad ;)**


	6. Paul Visit

**Well here it is chapter 6. Took me four years, but better late than never. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Paul's Visit **

**Location: In the TND Treehouse**

**Time: 11.34**

**Date: 13th May **

**Dear Kip**

I am sitting in my room waiting for 'Shithead' to arrive; hopefully (well not hopefully) he will knock on the door at any moment as he was meant to arrive at about 11.00. I must say he is over 30 minutes late, does not seem like he is good at time keeping. Mind you he is not good at _anything_, he is the ultimate twat! I wonder why he's late.

Oh someone is answering the door and I can hear Abby squealing 'Shitheads' name. He is obviously here...

Written and not Read by

Wallabee Beatles

**Location: In the TND Treehouse**

**Time: 23.59**

**Date: Same day (for another minute) **

**Dear Kip**

I thought he would never leave...he literally just walked out the treehouse, who does he think he is? Anyway, on with the visit, I went out to the entrance of the TND treehouse and saw him, Abby hugged Paul...and then they started kissing...then snogging with Paul touching her breasts. Have they got this far already?

Obviously neither Abby nor Paul didn't noticed me cause when they stopped Abby turned and was shocked that I saw them being intimate with each other...

"What are you staring at?" Abby said in shock

"Oh...I didn't realise that you two were going out?" Obviously, I knew they were by now, I was just so glad Hoagie was not here to see this...he is staying put in his room for most of the day.

Paul turned at looked at me "Your really slow and so behind with the events that is happening"

"It's okay Paul" Abby said "Wally is a great friend; he just needs time to think about things"

"Wally? Oh you are Kangaroo boy!" Paul said giggling; obviously he does not have a bad memory "You take your time to think eh...you are obviously '_The stupid one'_

Charming **Kip**

Abby didn't really say anything; instead she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Shall I show you round the treehouse?" Abby said smiling at Paul

"Sure babe"

So Abby and Paul went off into the next room. Honestly **Kip** who does he think he is? He is a fucking waste of space that is what he is. And I could not believe Abby just let him call me '_The Stupid One'_. I mean I may be slow, but that is just really mean. She did not even stick up for me or anything.

It turns out that showing Paul around the treehouse turned out to be Paul and Abby spending most of the day in Abby's room with the doors shut. Obviously they are up to something or doing whatever. I feel so sorry for Hoagie, he is much the better man than Paul is and yet Abby picks the 'Shithead'. Is she blind? Well obviously she must be **Kip**, and Hoagie is suffering.

Speaking of Hoagie, he was in his room all day and he did not come out at all. I decided to go in and pay a visit to him. To cheer him up. I mean after all he is one of my best friends. I went to his room and his door was shut, I knocked.

There was no answer

I knocked again

Again there was no answer.

So I decided to open the door into his room, and Hoagie was sitting on his bed. I walked up to him.

"Hoagie...are you alright?"

I looked him; he had his hat and his goggle's off, he had his knees kneeling up towards his chest and his eyes were red. It looked like he had been crying.

"Don't look at me Wally" Hoagie said and he cried harder "Don't think I am gay that I have been crying"

"No way" I said to him, I knew he was deeply upset, I knew he was heartbroken.

"I tried to keep it in...my tears" Hoagie said "But after seeing 'Shithead' come round I can out of my room and well you know...I saw them snogging"

He cried harder and harder. It even made me wanting to cry, but I didn't.

"What should I do?" he asked me. "I know you said to be flirty, but seeing him with her is making me die on the inside"

I didn't know what to say to him **Kip**. What do I do this time? How do I cheer him up? I decided this time to be honest with him.

"I really don't know"

"What does she see in him Wally? What's good about him? What is not good about me?"

"Well Hoagie, you are good, there is nothing good about Paul."

"But why is Abby more interested in him? Surely if there is nothing good about him, why is she interested?"

I couldn't answer this, I mean I am not a girl, I am not sure what girls like. But Abby is clearly blind by what she has fallen for.

"Maybe, she don't know the full story about him"

"Well we don't seem to know much about him either, but I can feel something's not right."

"Maybe she just needs a bit of time to think about what she has fallen for"

"Yeah" Hoagie said with his eyes rolled "They are in Abby's bedroom, probably doing god knows what"

He then started to cry again, he then put his hands to his face.

"I wanted to be her first"

I looked at him, 'be her first'. **Kip** did he mean...?

"You mean Abby is still a virgin?"

"Well...probably not now" Hoagie said gritted his teeth in anger "And you sound really shocked by that"

"Well I don't poke my nose into that sort of thing" I said to Hoagie. If I am really honest **Kip**, with Abby's big boobs I wouldn't be surprised if she weren't. But I didn't tell Hoagie that part, but she doesn't like the attention from boys anyway.

This was so much worse than I thought, Paul has completely ruined everything with Hoagie and he is devastated. He is sitting there crying, heartbroken, torn apart, finally saying how he feels about her. Then I heard a voice at the door.

"Hello, Hoagie? Can I talk to you?"

The door opened and there stood Kuki. She had walked into the room to Hoagies bed and saw him crying. She sat next to him and put her arms around him and hugged him. Kuki...sigh...

"Hoagie" she said "Don't worry, I know you are feeling sad about Abby, but she will see the light"

Kuki has such amazing comforting powers, but I suppose she's a girl, she knows how girls think.

"Abby has already told me about Paul" she said "She said she is going to take it slow and won't loss her virginity with him straight away until she is ready, so Hoagie don't worry, she is still a virgin"

At this point **Kip**, Hoagie and I looked at each other, how did she know about her being a virgin, she came in at the right time when Hoagie had been crying about her. It was like she had been in the conversation...

"I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation" Kuki admitted blushing "I just wanted to come in and reassure you Hoagie that she is still a virgin"

It explained a lot really Kip what she knew what we were talking about without be psychic. Hoagie sighed with relive. And he was beginning to stop crying.

"There is still a chance with Abby after all"

"Well you will need to work on it" Kuki said smiling

Hoagie and I looked at each other and looked back at Kuki.

"Well you need to give Abby some attention" Kuki said to Hoagie "I mean the only reason why Abby is interested in Paul is because he seems to be giving her so much attention"

Hoagie seemed interested in Kuki's words of wisdom, she is amazing, and she knows how to cheer up someone. But that's what I like about Kuki **Kip**. She's kind...and gentle.

"Why don't you try asking Abby what she would like" Kuki said "Then you can plan a date with her and stuff based on what she said. You know take an interest."

Hoagie seemed to like the idea. These sorts of things I would have never come up with that **Kip.** I suppose you need girls to help out sometimes with that sort of thing.

"You two guys" Hoagie said "You are the bestest friends I could ever have, thank you so much for helping me both of you"

Hoagie wiped his eyes "I am going to take more of an interest in her, when Paul leaves I will talk to her more" He stood up from the bed, he seemed to cheer up and he began to smile.

"I am going to make some ice cream, would you two like some?"

Ice cream sounded good, Kuki and I both said yes, and with that Hoagie ran out of his room. I am alone with Kuki in Hoagies room. Maybe I should take an interest how she feels, I need to tell her how I feel or she may find someone else. I could have told her there and then, but she went on to something else.

"You know Wally" Kuki said to me "I think your novel will have a happy ending, despite that you don't know about it"

I stared at her.

"What novel?"

"You know Wally, what you write in your book"

I had completely forgotten I told Kuki about you **Kip, **well I told her I was writing a novel about two lovers...I had thought that would have blown over.

"Well, my novel seems to be going towards a happy ending" I said to Kuki

"Well if it was Hoagie and Abby's story, its seems like it's going to have a happy ending" Kuki smiled

I wish there was a happy ending coming our way. I wanted the novel to be about me and Kuki **Kip**, not about Hoagie and Abby. But I suppose that's still a nice story all the same.

Hoagie came back in with our ice cream and we all sat down together and ate it. It was nice what Hoagie had said. That me and Kuki had helped him out with his problems. And he knew we were always there for him no matter what. I felt really proud about that, I really did. It was great that me and Kuki can make Hoagie smile within the sad times.

* * *

The evening arrived and we were all just about to eat dinner in the kitchen, our favourite Tortilla chips with Nacho Cheese. That was about the only time when Abby and Paul came out from the bedroom. We sat at the round table with Paul sitting next to Abby, Hoagie ended up sitting next to Paul on the other side. I sat next to Hoagie and Kuki sat next to me and Nigel sat next to Kuki and Abby on the other side of Paul. We all sat in a circle eating Nacho Cheese; unfortunately it was quite uncomfortable with Paul around. Abby would not stop talking about Paul of how great he was and how she is to be with him and found no other boy and that crap. He's a useless 'Shithead'. Awkward it was **Kip**.

"Well it's great to finally meet you" Nigel said to Paul "So how did you meet Abby?"

"At Lizzie's party mate" Paul replied "As soon as I set my eyes on her I knew we were meant to be, so we got talking and we then just started dating."

"How do you know Lizzie?" Nigel asked

"Oh we met through one of her mates named Sally" he replied "She's a very good mate, so that's how we met"

"That sounds great" Nigel replied "It's just Lizzie is my girlfriend"

"I hear she is not feeling too well ever since the party" Paul said "Abby told me about it, man she seems run down"

"No she's not" Nigel said looking away from Paul "I am not sure what's wrong with her, she is always sick all the time"

"I am sure she will get better" Kuki said to Nigel putting his arms around him. But Nigel just kept looking away.

Paul then turned and looked at me.

"So Kangaroo boy" Paul said "How are things with you? Finally clocked in we are going out mate?"

I was just about to shout at him **Kip** but was interrupted

"Paul, leave Wally alone" Abby said "He needs time to think about things, he don't think as fast as we do"

I am so glad **Kip** that I seemed to be viewed as slow by everyone and especially 'Shithead'.

Nobody really talked after that, we just finished our Nacho Cheese in silence really, and Hoagie would sometimes look at me thinking 'You feeling uncomfortable'. I would respond back raising my eyebrows.

Once we all finished Nigel stood up "I got to keep working on that machine"

"Oh Nigel, again?" Abby asked with her eyes rolled "You need a rest"

"No I don't Abby, I am fine!"

And the argument began again. Nigel is always putting his machine before his health **Kip.** What are we going to do with him?

"You're not, you got bags under your eyes again, and I think it's time you went to sleep"

"But I don't need to-"

"I am taking you to bed" Abby stood up and grabbing Nigel by the sleeve "You are not getting a choice in that" And with that Abby left the room dragging Nigel to his bed.

Kuki stood up also "I need to sort out my Rainbow Monkey stuff, if you need me I am in my room" And with that she left.

It was just me, Hoagie and 'Shithead' left in the same room. It felt really awkward **Kip**, we really did not want to be in the same room as 'Shithead'. Something was not right. Paul then turned to Hoagie.

"You're really quiet" Paul grinned "What's the matter? Cat got ya tongue?"

"My tongue is perfectly fine Paul" Hoagie said to him quietly, he really looked like he was not listening "I am just not in the mood to talk"

"Why not? He asked moving closer to Hoagie "What's wrong?"

I bet Hoagie was thinking, _you're the problem you stupid Bastard, how dare you take my girl_. I bet he wanted to punch him in a million pieces. But he suddenly changed his tone of how he spoke. He spoke differently; he was not saying 'mate' anymore.

"Nothing much just thinking" Hoagie replied quietly. I am surprised he stayed so passive throughout that conversation.

Then the weirdest thing just happened **Kip**. Right in front of my eyes I could not believe what happened. Paul put his arms around Hoagie, Hoagie seemed to wake up from not listening to him and he had his eyes wide open. Probably thinking, 'What's going on?'

"Well Abby has said a lot about you Hoagie" Paul said "She is very worried about you that you seem to be so closed in your room recently" He then started to rub his hands up and down his arm and he put his other hand on his chest.

"You can tell me what's wrong" Paul said as he was putting his mouth to his ear. It was like he was whispering to him. "Anything at all"

"Uh no thanks" Hoagie said pulling away "It's okay, I feel alright anyway, I just feel quiet"

"Oh okay" he said

Hoagie turned and looked at me. "Let's go Wally, let's go play Yipper" And with that we left the room leaving Paul behind.

We went into Hoagies room and we shut the door. He looked at me slightly confused; I was just as confused as to what happened. **Kip **what happened?

"Did you just see what happened?" Hoagie said to me "He rubbed me, and his face was so close to mine"

"I am slightly confused myself" I said "What did he just do?"

Hoagie looked down at the floor. "I don't know, it was like I turned into Abby, he cuddled me and felt me".

I was slightly confused **Kip** to what happened. Even sitting here in my bedroom I think to myself of that weird situation. Paul had suddenly changed his personality when Abby left the room. It was weird...I can't really explain **Kip**, but it's like when someone has two personalities.

"Should we tell Abby what just happened?" I suggested to Hoagie "Because it looked like he wanted to...be with you...did you see how close he got to you?"

Hoagie looked at me slightly confused, but then he looked back at the floor.

"I don't know, maybe he was just concerned about me" Hoagie said, "But he really needs to know some boundaries of getting too close"

"Are you changing your mind about Paul?"

"No way, he's still a knob for stealing my girl"

Hoagie and I laughed. We do have a very strong friendship together **Kip**. I know Hoagie would never leave my side if I needed any help, and I would never leave his. Well it just shows after today that we can rely on each other and tell each other anything. (Well expect my crush on Kuki because he will just laugh at me).

"We won't tell Abby" Hoagie said "I think he wanted to know if I was okay" We both didn't spoke much about it after that.

**Location: In the TND Treehouse**

**Time: 03:02**

**Date: 14th May **

**Dear Kip**

I have only realised that I have been writing in you for 3 hours. Everyone must be asleep now. I hope Hoagie is feeling better after today (well yesterday). But I am off to sleep. Night **Kip**.

Written and not exactly read by

Wallabee Beetles

* * *

**Hope you like and have enjoyed. Please R&R whatever comments. Once again sorry for the late update! I have also read reviews that this story should be a T rated instead of M. What do you guys think? I can easily put the rating down. **


End file.
